


Sol

by A_Diamond



Series: Milky Way [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Astrophysicist Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Engineering Professor Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: The total solar eclipse of 2017 may be a big deal for most of America, but celebrity astrophysicist Castiel Novak isn't giving a talk or making an appearance at a large viewing party. He has somewhere better to be.





	Sol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).



> This technically takes place after the events of Brighter Than the Milky Way, but I had to post it today. I don't think it spoils anything in the main story, either - not nearly enough plot for that.
> 
> Allrealities - thanks again for your patience and inspiration; I hope this helps make up for the delay in getting the next chapter of Milky Way up.
> 
> Superhoney - as always, you're a star. Thanks!
> 
> I'm also going to use this for my SPN Kink Bingo free space. Masterpost [here](http://alxdiamond.tumblr.com/kink).

“This is, like, the biggest astronomical event in the U.S. for years. How the hell did you get out of doing anything for it?”

Settling onto the blanket and leaning back on his elbows, Cas grinned at Dean. It did something to him every time, that slow curl of Cas’s lips up and to the side. A little crooked, a lot of promise of something hot and sweet that left Dean reeling whenever he cashed in on it. Every single time Cas smiled that smile at him, he fell a little more in love.

“I told Hannah I wasn’t going to do anything for it and that anyone who expected me to could go fuck themselves. Then I turned off my phone and sucked you off. Come here.”

Instead of sitting next to Cas, Dean dropped to straddle his lap and draped his arms over Cas’s shoulders. “This was a thing way before we were. I’m flattered by your romantic bullshit, I really am, but you would’ve had to turn down commitments before you even met me.”

Cas stretched up to steal a kiss that Dean enthusiastically gave away, tongue hotter than the sun against Dean’s back as it pushed into his mouth. Dean melted into it as Cas’s hands left the ground to mould to Dean’s ass and pull him in closer, his hands squeezing and separating the cheeks rhythmically. It hurt a bit, where Dean had a line of bruising from Cas riding him on the staircase a few days before, but it was a _good_ hurt, especially with Cas nipping a sharper pain into his lower lip as they parted.

“You caught me,” Cas confessed. It took Dean a wobbly moment to remember what they’d been talking about. “It’s a nice spectacle, but not actually that scientifically interesting or significant to me. The planetarium wanted me to write a book. I didn’t feel like dealing with the hype.”

“Grumpy asshole,” Dean said and kissed him again briefly. “We don’t have to be out here if you don’t want, you know.”

“I know. There’s nowhere I’d rather be right now.”

Dean tried to move off Cas’s legs and sit next to him, but Cas swung him back into place, just facing the other direction. Laughing, he let himself fall into Cas’s lap and leaned against him. Despite not having his arms for support, Cas held them both up without issue; he was solid at Dean’s back.

Bending down to pick up a pair of the safety glasses—and maybe wiggling his ass into Cas’s crotch just to enjoy the first stirring of hardness he could feel beneath him—he looked up at orange circle of the sun. It was round and full in a sea of blackness.

“How long?”

Cas checked the time on his phone. “Eight minutes until it starts. Totality about an hour after that.”

“I could blow you while we wait,” Dean offered.

They were alone and guaranteed to stay that way, on a private lot with a high fence that Cas had rented in northeast Kansas for the occasion. Cas usually liked his dick sucked slow and sweet, so long that it left Dean’s cheeks and tongue sore from all their work. But sometimes he’d get in the mood to fuck Dean’s throat. That left his jaw aching instead, because Cas traded longevity for brutality and forced his come down Dean’s bruised throat within a few minutes.

Dean loved it. Just the idea got him hot, though making out on top of Cas had probably helped things along in that region. But Cas deferred, “Later,” so Dean set the fantasy aside.

“Remember not to look too long, even with the glasses. A minute or two, then away for a few minutes.”

Dean twisted to look at Cas’s face and bit his lip, lowering his eyelashes coyly. “And you won’t let me entertain myself for those few minutes away?”

“I’ll keep you entertained,” Cas promised in a voice that went straight to Dean’s dick.

Sure enough, when Dean was back in place on Cas’s lap and looked through the filtered glasses to see a tiny dent in the upper right rim of the sun, Cas’s hands dropped from holding around his stomach to unbuttoning his pants before he could even say anything about the eclipse.

“Oh,” Dean said dumbly as Cas drew him out and fondled him almost idly. Like he was just feeling it, not really trying to get Dean hard. He did so anyway, of course.

The glasses didn’t let him see anything when he looked down; the potential visual of his dick plumping to life in Cas’s fingers made him reach up to tear them off.

“Leave your glasses on, Dean,” Cas ordered. Dean had to fight back a protest, but obeyed. “Keep looking.”

“Thought I wasn’t supposed to—to keep looking.” A flick of Cas’s fingertips caught Dean’s breath in his chest, but he pushed through.

“I’ll tell you when you can stop,” Cas said into a warm press of lips to the side of Dean’s neck.

Not when he _should_ stop, Dean noted with a happy shiver, but when he _could._ Okay. He could play that game. “Okay.”

He was still swelling in Cas’s teasing grip when Cas said, “Close your eyes,” and let go.

“Oh,” said Dean again, more meaning to it this time. He’d been wrong, before; he hadn’t quite understood the game. But waiting with his eyes closed at Cas’s command and his dick out, he did. He was going to enjoy this eclipse even more than he could have anticipated.

He also hated it, a bit, by the time the sun was just a thin crescent of dark orange. Cas’s hand spent less time pumping his desperate dick towards release than it spent under his shirt, teasing trails over his stomach or tweaking his peaked nipples. He was a mess, leaking all over Cas’s fingers during the times he got to watch the moon slowly edge its way into the sun’s path, struggling not to sob in Cas’s arms when even that point of light went away and the world went dark behind his eyelids.

It was noticeably colder than it had been when they arrived.

“One minute,” Cas whispered in his ear. “Open your eyes.”

He did, of course he did, watching the last sliver of the sun vanish into blackness as Cas wrapped him again in a warm, slippery grip. He was so close, had been for most of the eclipse, always at an edge that Cas wouldn’t let him tip over.

Just as everything went dark, Cas pushed him past that final breaking point and pulled off his glasses, leaving him to gape senselessly at the ring of brilliant white light as he came. It was almost explosive after so much buildup, felt as bright and pure as the corona above bursting out of him.

Though it seemed to last forever, the total eclipse hadn’t passed when he started coming back to himself. He could see the wispy rays trailing out from the ring into the sky, longer than he’d expected them to be and amazingly beautiful.

“I look up there,” Cas murmured, his voice thick with something softer than arousal, “and I see you.”

As Cas nuzzled the nape of his neck, petting him down from his high and telling him so gently to close his eyes again before the totality passed, he let himself be the corona, if only for a moment: open and glowing, wispy and beautiful.


End file.
